The present invention relates to a flexible, protective device for cuts, abrasions, lesions, and other types of wounds. The medical art has commonly responded to the need for protective coverings for cuts, wounds and the like through the direct attachment of sterile pads and gauze to the wound, with adhesive fasteners. Examples are shown in Moore et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,015) and Glatt (U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,669). Such devices serve to absorb wound discharges, and protect the wound from entry of foreign matter and protection. Optionally, a medicament may be contained within the pad and released to the wound over time, as shown in Hymes et al., (U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,009).
Such devices suffer from the problem that, as blood, pus, serum and other wound discharges coagulate, a scab is formed, often within the matrix of the "protective" gauze pad. Removal of the pad causes the scab to be pulled away from the wound, and the healing process is disrupted. The problem is sometimes compounded by the need to remove the bandage in order to apply new medication. Additionally, such devices have the drawback of depressing the beneficial flow of air to the wound; oxygen is particularly important in aiding the healing process. Finally, these devices provide only minimal protection for the wound from physical trauma. Inadvertent contact with the covered wound area often results in additional injury to the wound.
Attempts at elevating the protective covering over the wound have provided limited results. Typically, the wound is "capped" by a dome-shaped covering which circumscribes, but does not directly contact the wound, the covering being held in place by adhesive strips. Examples are shown in Fryslie (U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,666).
Unfortunately, while premature scab disruption is avoided, new problems are created. The elevated domed covering tends to admit and harbor bacteria; instead of facilitating wound healing, a "greenhouse effect" is created, and infection results. Such domed bandages also suffer from a lack of absorbency. The materials of construction necessary for providing the domed covering with structural integrity afford little absorbency of wound discharges. Moreover, devices as shown in Fryslie are not easily manufactured by common techniques.
Accordingly, a need exists for a new protective bandage for wounds that eliminates premature scab disruption, allows easy application of medication to the wound without removal of the bandage, maximizes air flow to the wound, and provides substantial protection from physical trauma, without a bacteria-harboring "greenhouse effect." Fulfilling this need is the object of the invention.